injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron (Multiverse saga)
Ultron is the main villain and final boss of Multiverse: Reign Of Ultron . History Ultron was built by Dr Hank Pym, while the famous scientist and adventurer experimented with Robotics high intelligence. Ultron became sensitive and rebelled, hypnotizing to Pym and brainwashing to make him believe that Ultron never existed. Immediately he began to improve his rudimentary design, updated several times rapidly to become Ultron-5. He then proceeded to organize the second incarnation of the masters of evil under the guise of the Crimson cowl, and battled Pym and his fellow Avengers. Ultron, since then, has generally worked alone, being unable to work voluntarily with any human being. One of his most notable accomplishments may be the creation of the Android Vision, whose body was a copy of the original human torch, and whose mind was based on the wonder man. Ironically, while Vision battled the Avengers at first, joined the team soon after, becoming one of its most prominent members, even to lead the team at some point. Ultron also created his "partner", Jocasta, who also joined the Avengers. Ultron tried again with the creation of Alkhema, whose mind was based on the Nightingale. Like his other creations, Alkhema rebelled against him, although she only shared his desire to replace humanity with machines. Although Ultron has been destroyed countless times, it has rebuilt itself every time, usually re-numbering is in the process. Moveset Special Attacks * Electro-pulse grenade: Ultron creates a charge on his right hand and throws it like a grenade. When it hits opponent, it’s shockes him and makes him fuzzy for a time. * Cannon Shot: Ultron turns his left arm into a gun and fires at the opponent. * Scout probe: Ultron opens his chest and releases small orb like probe. * Flight: Ultron can maintain flight like certain characters, used in conjunction with air combos can make Ultron deadly indeed. * Encephalo-ray: '''Ultron fires a beam from his mouth. * '''Repulsor Blast: Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands. * Ray by six: '''Ultron launches a ray of energy for their six arms (only used in your Ultimate body). '''Grab Ultron Prime: Ultron grabs the opponent, lifts them up with one hand, and drives them into the ground before firing a concussive blast at them. Super Move Double Plasma: Ultron takes out a pair of plasma guns and fires two large beams of energy from them. Ultimate Attack Age of Ultron: Ultron flies towards the opponent and punches them. If he hits, Ultron calls in an entire army of his robotic doubles, each of their eyes glowing as they ready for combat. Ultron then allows his robots to unleash a fierce pummelin on the opponent, barraging them with punches, kicks, and laser blasts until they're left beaten on the ground. Ultron then glares at his foe, along with his robot army, and they each fire an energy blast at the opponent that blows them away. Entrance, Exit, and Taunt Entrance: Ultron flies onscreen, hovering just above the ground, before touching down to the earth and facing his hand to the camera. Exit: Ultron raises his hand, calling in an army of other Ultrons to hover around him. Bodies 1452471-modernronbanner_2.jpg|first body 4743697-6ba30e63d5be71d03022db0796c4b090.jpg|Second Ultron CIRtExiWoAAMJYJ.jpg|Ultimate Ultron Trivia * Ultron is the second main villain of the main series, after the Dark Beyonder. * During the creation of Multiverse:Crash Of Universes, is had planned include Ultron to the game, but has decided to eliminate from the game and at the end put it as the main villain in the sequel. * Ultron is the main villain only which can be playable only in two parts of the story, is when confronts Lex Luthor to steal Kryptonite and when fights against Penny. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes